


Better with you

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loki is Sixteen, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Thor is in his early 30s, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki has seen Thor only a few times before. The only things he knows about the guy are that he's huge, a bit intimidating and extremely hot. So, he's, reasonably, both excited and nervous when his mom tells him that hisbrotheris visiting and that he's planning to stay for two weeks.Loki doesn't really expect them to get along, but he's definitely proven wrong, at the end.





	Better with you

Loki has seen Thor only a few times before, the last one being months ago when Thor had visited them during summer. They hadn't really talked to each other much, especially since Thor had only stayed for a couple of days. Not that they'd have had many things to talk about, Loki guesses, what with Thor being more than fifteen years older than him. And if he's being honest, Loki felt kind of intimated by him. Thor is huge and serious most of the time and _so_ hot; it left him both scared and aroused as fuck at equal measure. 

This time Thor is planning to stay for two weeks, his mom has informed him, apparently having decided that he’d spend Christmas holidays there, and for some reason Loki can't help but feel both excited and nervous. Thor is somehow even bigger and hotter than the last he saw him - if that's possible - and now Loki is left staring at him like an idiot while Thor is carrying his suitcase inside, blushing furiously when Thor places a friendly hand on his shoulder to greet him. 

Despite Thor's visit not being a bad surprise, Loki isn't exactly thrilled about having to abandon his room because, apparently, the guestroom's bed wasn't big enough for Thor's stupidly huge body, the last time. Unfortunately, him whining and complaining to his mom didn't earn him his bed back. 

It's the first night since Thor came and Loki is lying in the bed in the guestroom with a stubborn pout on his face. The bed is uncomfortable and yes, kind of small even for him, and the room is much colder than the rest of the house. He pulls the blankets over his shoulders pointlessly, gritting his teeth to stop his jaw from trembling, glaring at the wall across the room. 

He bets Thor is already sleeping like a baby in _his_ comfortable and warm bed while Loki is here, probably about to die from pneumonia. Okay, that might be a bit dramatic but he's sure it's not far from the truth. 

He huffs and pushes the blankets away; there's no way he's going to go through this every night for the next two weeks. He grabs his pillow and crawls out of the bed before exiting the guest room and quietly heading to his own bedroom. 

He manages to slip inside with barely making any sound at all, finding Thor, as expected, peacefully sleeping in _his_ bed. He glares at him for a moment before placing his pillow at the small empty space on the one side of the mattress and then he climbs into the bed. 

He pulls the blanket towards him and sighs when he's successfully tucked in the covers, already feeling much warmer than before, probably both from the higher temperature in the room and from having another person sleeping in the same bed. The movement must have finally woken Thor up because he's rolling over, slowly croaking his eyes open. 

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Thor's deep voice sounds even rougher from sleep and it takes a few moments for Loki's brain to cooperate and reply.

"I was cold," he shrugs, watching as Thor's confused frown deepens. "Just for tonight, don't worry. I'll tell mom to give me more blankets or something," he says dismissively; he's tired and not in the mood for talking. Even if that means hearing Thor's deep voice. 

Thor just nods, apparently satisfied with his answer, and resumes his previous position, turning his back to Loki. His soft snoring returns only a few minutes later, but Loki doesn't have much time to complain about it because he's soon drifting off to sleep, as well.

**

As promised, Loki asks his mom for more blankets and so, the next night finds him back in the guest room. Despite not feeling cold this time, he still doesn't seem to be able to fall asleep. He might be much smaller than Thor but still, his long limbs keep hitting the wall on the right side of the bed every time he shifts and there's no chance he can sleep like that. 

He sighs angrily and sits up. Fuck it, there's no reason to keep torturing himself. With his pillow in his hand, he makes his way to his room and into his bed, where Thor is currently sleeping. This time Thor is sprawled out on the bed like a starfish and so, Loki carelessly places his pillow on top of his huge arm, before lying down. 

The new weight on top of his arm wakes Thor up immediately and he pulls it away from under Loki's head.

"What is it, now?" Thor asks with a sigh, shifting on the bed to give Loki a little more space.

"The bed is uncomfortable. I couldn't sleep. It's just for tonight, I promise." It kind of sounds like an excuse now that he's saying it out loud but it's the truth.

Thor hums and slightly nods his head. "Don't make it a habit," he has the audacity to say - like _Loki_ is the one that has stolen his bed and has thrown him out of his own room - before settling on his back and going back to sleep. Loki follows soon after.

**

The next night, when Loki sneaks into his room, he doesn't even have an excuse. At least not a new one. Thor is awake this time and he opens his eyes when he hears Loki stepping in the room. 

"I thought I told you something, yesterday," he says firmly, fixing Loki with a serious look and Loki has to fight his urge to squirm under his intense gaze.

The asshole. It's still _his_ room. He should be able to sleep there if he wants to. 

"I just missed my bed," he mumbles, sticking his bottom lip in a pout, and hugs his pillow close to his chest. Okay, his excuse might be total bullshit considering he hasn't even slept in the guest room since Thor came, but he hopes that the cute, innocent expression works on assholes like Thor, as well.

Luckily for him, it does. Thor lets out a resigned sigh and lifts the covers in a reluctant invitation which Loki quickly accepts with a small smile and doesn't waste any time before slipping beneath the covers.

**

When Loki wakes up the next morning, he feels impossibly warm and so comfortable that it makes him want to go back to sleep. _That_ until he realizes that his pillow is slightly... _moving_? He groans quietly as he opens his eyes and startles when the first thing he sees is a bare broad chest, rising and falling steadily. 

It takes his sleepy mind a few moments to catch up and he panics a little when he realises that said _pillow_ is actually Thor's arm. Still, he doesn't move, afraid that he'll wake him up, so he stays curled up on Thor's side until he decides what he should do. 

At the end, he doesn't have much of a choice, because Thor - still sleeping - puts an arm around him and tugs him even closer to him, causing Loki to lay almost half on top of him, his head now resting on Thor's shoulder.

Loki goes rigid before relaxing again; well, it's not his fault that Thor decided to hug him and it's not like he can leave with Thor's arm holding him firmly in place so he might as well enjoy it. That doesn't mean, though, that he doesn't blush and probably turn into an actual tomato when he realizes that his body is flush against Thor's, who's wearing _only_ his boxers. Eventually, he manages to close his eyes again and focus on the warmth radiating from the solid body against his and soon the steady pattern of Thor's breathing lulls him back to sleep. 

**

When he wakes up again, Thor is gone and Loki already misses his warmth.

**

As the days pass, Loki continues sneaking into his room every night and waking up every morning lying closer and closer to Thor. Still, they don't talk about their sleeping _arrangement_. Both their parents are at work when Loki and Thor wake up and they're asleep when Loki sneaks back in his room so Loki is pretty sure they haven't even noticed. Which is a good thing because his mom would no doubt insist that Loki let their guest sleep in peace. Something that Loki isn't planning on doing anytime soon; he has come to really enjoy sharing his bed with Thor.

That night when Loki slips into his room there are no frowns or questions from Thor. He has even settled on the one side of the bed, leaving the other one free for Loki who more than welcomes the gesture. He guesses Thor doesn't mind this, either, at least not as much as he did at first. 

Loki climbs into the bed and pulls the covers over him. He glances at Thor who has already closed his eyes and decides that he doesn't want to sleep without feeling his warmth everywhere around him. It always feels really good when he wakes up being wrapped in those strong arms. It makes him feel small and delicate - which, of course, he is, comparing to Thor - but also weirdly safe.

He's not sure how welcome the move will be by Thor but he doesn't care enough to stop himself. He craves the warmth and comfort of Thor's huge body. So, before he thinks more about it and chickens out, he shuffles closer to him and curls up against him, tucking his head beneath Thor's chin. 

"What are you doing?" Thor asks sharply and Loki slightly grimaces at the tone of his voice. 

"Nothing..." He mumbles, snuggling up even closer to him like he's trying to hide himself, his face turning red; this was probably a bad idea.

"Loki..." Thor says in a warning tone, but doesn't pull away. 

"You're really warm, I like it," he replies, his voice coming out almost in a whine, and nuzzles his face stubbornly into Thor's firm chest. 

"Fine," Thor sighs reluctantly but to Loki the resistance doesn't sound _very_ sincere. Maybe Thor likes cuddles, too. "Just... don't move all the time, I want to sleep," he adds mostly because he probably feels that he has to say something to show that they're not "playing" by Loki's rules. Which has been proven a complete lie so Loki lets him have it.

He hums in agreement and lets out a pleased sigh when a heavy arm is being wrapped around his waist, pulling him slightly closer. 

**

If Loki has thought that this couldn't get any better, he is definitely proven wrong when he wakes up the next morning. He expects them to have moved apart during the night but instead, he finds himself completely on top of Thor, a large palm resting on his back, sending warmth to his skin even through the material of his sweater.

He tilts his head to glance at him, surprised when he finds Thor's eyes already open. 

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't want to move and wake you up," Thor says and Loki frowns slightly; he wasn't expecting Thor to be so... considerate; it sends warmth bloom in his stomach.

"Sorry," he mumbles sheepishly and moves to lie next to Thor instead of on top of him. "It's not my fault, though. You're really comfortable," he adds, shooting him a playful smirk even as he feels his cheek slightly flushing.

Thor laughs and shakes his head in what seems to be a fond way. "You're cute," he says and ruffles his hair which would have made Loki complain about being petted like a little kid, had he not been so focused on the fact that Thor just called him _cute_. Before Loki has any time to reply Thor's slipping out of the covers and then out of the bed. He grabs a t-shirt and Loki can't help but follow Thor's movements with his eyes. The muscles of his back flex as he pulls the t-shirt on, the thin material clinging to his broad shoulders and narrow waist, his black boxers hugging his ass so deliciously that Loki is sure it should be illegal. 

Thor turns around to head out of the room and offers Loki a small smile, seemingly unaware of being stared at. Or maybe he simply doesn't care. Thor yawns and lazily adjusts himself in his boxers, inevitably drawing Loki's attention to his crotch. Loki can tell that his dick is mostly soft, but it still seems heavy and big and he barely restrains himself from leaning in closer to have a better look at it. Unfortunately, before he even has the time to disregard this thought, Thor is out of the room and his sight. 

Loki smiles as he thinks how he woke up this morning and how good it felt to be so close To Thor. It’s not that he has a crush on his stepbrother, Thor is just _really_ nice to look at. And even better to touch. And be touched by him. That's all.

He _definitely_ doesn't have crush on Thor. That's what Loki tells himself as he jerks off later, and that's, also, what he tells himself when he comes thinking of big, strong hands holding him down as he's being pounded into the mattress, a huge cock splitting him apart. Well, and even if it is a crush, no one has to know.

**

Loki is more than happy to see that Thor has definitely warmed up to him since the first day. The last couple of days he has even started making breakfast for both of them and asking Loki what he wants for lunch, always offering him a warm smile that leaves Loki blushing and grinning like an idiot. Thor is sweet and takes care of him and Loki most definitely _has_ a crush. 

Earlier today Thor didn't complain at all when Loki curled up close to him while watching a movie. So, Loki isn't really surprised when, at night, Thor welcomes him in his room with a smile. 

Loki feeling bolder, he doesn't waste time before snuggling up to him, grabbing Thor's arm and throwing it over his own waist. Thor laughs, the sound deep and low, and Loki can even feel his chest shaking against his own.

"Oh, is this how it is, now?" Thor says, but unlike the other times before, there's not even a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Mhm, I like cuddling," he says, which isn't a complete lie. He does like cuddling- when it is with _Thor_. He shifts slightly away so he can look at him. "I mean... I never had any siblings... Isn't this something brothers do?" He adds innocently, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, hoping that it makes the innocence of his statement more believable.

"I guess, it is," Thor replies, his expression unreadable.

"Do you not want to cuddle with me?" He asks, mastering his best pout. It's a bit risky; Thor can easily say that he doesn't, which means that he will have to actually leave then, but he's hoping for a different answer. 

"I didn't say that," Thor says and squeezes Loki's side with his hand, the hold comforting and more than welcome. 

"Okay, good," Loki murmurs, a triumphant grin forming on his lips, before rolling around and shifting closer so his back is flush against Thor's chest. 

Thor lets out a chuckle but wraps an arm tight around him, moving closer to nuzzle Loki's hair. 

"This is nice," Loki sighs because it truly _is_ nice. Maybe a little too nice. He can definitely feel the soft length of Thor's cock against the curve of his ass, the light touch only making him hungrier for more, which isn't really shocking. Especially, after his jerking sessions these last days that always end with Thor's name on his lips as he comes all over his hand.

He's at least glad that his presence in "Thor's" bed hasn't made him wear more clothes. Maybe Loki should be the one that needs to reconsider his sleeping outfit. Wearing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweater doesn't allow much skin-to-skin touch - or any at all, really - and Loki would very much like that. 

Before he realizes what he's doing he rolls slightly his hips, causing his ass to rub more firmly against Thor's crotch and he barely manages to hold back a moan when he feels Thor's dick twitch.

Thor's breathing stutters only for a second and then he pulls slightly back. It's probably not even an inch but it's still enough to make Loki pout. 

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," Thor says, his voice as deep and raspy as always, and Loki almost whimpers at the endearment. He clears awkwardly his throat and just hums in reply, not trusting himself to speak right now. He just hopes that his almost fully hard dick will lose interest soon - which isn't very likely with Thor being so close to him - because otherwise he's in a for long night. 

The kiss that Thor presses to his hair on the back of his head right after definitely doesn't help with his problem either, but it does bring a stupid wide smile on his face so he can't bring himself to care.

**

The next night Loki decides to put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt instead of his sweatpants and sweater. Just the thought of Thor's skin touching his own without any clothes in between makes him shudder.

Thor slightly frowns when he notices the change of his usual outfit but smiles immediately when Loki does. Loki quickly slips under the covers - this time not even having bothered to bring his pillow with him - and then shuffles in Thor's welcoming arms. It feels like the most natural thing to do now, even if it's only been happening for the last week or so.

"Hey," Loki whispers, nuzzling Thor's neck and inhaling his scent, heavy and dizzying and so _Thor_ ; Loki can't get enough of it. 

"Hey," Thor replies, his hand already having found the small of Loki's back. 

Loki doesn't want to go to sleep just yet. He wants to say something, _anything_ just to start a conversation but his mind is blank. Instead, he decides that actions speak louder than words so he hooks his leg over Thor's strong thighs and shuffles closer to him, so close that their hips are almost flush together.

"Loki... _what_ are you doing?" Thor asks but he doesn't sound angry and he doesn't move his hand away either.

"Sorry... Just trying to get comfortable," Loki lies and shifts a bit, enjoying how their legs are brushing together, feeling the warmth of Thor's muscled thigh against his own softer one. It makes him want to feel more. 

Thor hums and fortunately doesn't push him further for a better answer despite his obvious lie. Then, Loki feels a large hand slipping beneath his t-shirt and starting to stroke his back, slightly rough fingers tracing up and down his spine, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body. 

Thor, luckily, doesn't comment on it and just carries on. Loki feels the blood rushing through his veins and heading down to his cock that's now almost rock hard inside his boxers, as Thor continues caressing his back. It feels like the most sensual thing anyone has ever done to Loki despite the touch not crossing the line or turning into something more inappropriate, and he notices how his breathing is getting faster. He's sure Thor has noticed, as well. 

It's a feather-light touch on the small of his back that makes him arch his body unconsciously and before he knows it he's moaning, low and needy. The movement has caused their cocks to brush together and it's too much, even through the thin layers of their clothes. And the fact that Thor is half hard, as well, does nothing to damp down his arousal as. 

"Don't- don't stop... Please," Loki all but mewls when he realizes that Thor's hand has stilled on his back, and he can't help rolling his hips, grinding against Thor. 

"Loki," Thor says, his voice as firm as the hand now on Loki's side, gripping him and forcing him to stay still. "Loki, stop," he orders and Loki feels the need to obey despite not wanting to; he doesn't want Thor to be mad or disappointed in him.

"Wh- why?" He breathes out, tilting his head up to look at him, his cheeks no doubt already flushed a deep red.

"You know why, sweetheart. This can't happen," Thor says and Loki doesn't even fight his urge to pout. 

"But I really want it to happen," he whines and he knows he's being petulant but he can't bring himself to care, especially when Thor doesn't sound very happy about stopping this, either. 

"Yeah, but we're kind of supposed to be brothers, now, Loki. And don't forget you're what- 16? It can't happen."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. And I'm turning 17 in a few months, it's okay. I _want_ you to touch me. I'm _begging_ you to," he insists.

"Loki, come on..." 

_Oh_ , maybe Thor is just not interested in him and these all are only excuses to not hurt his feelings. Which means he's been making a fool of himself for the past few minutes- or even days. "Do you not think I'm pretty? Is that it?" He asks desperately, pouting again; he probably looks like a kicked puppy right now. 

"Sweetheart... you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen," Thor coos and just the words cause Loki's dick to twitch. Thor brings his large hand on Loki's face, cupping its side and watching him with dark blue eyes as he caresses his cheek with his thumb. "The things I'd do to you..." Thor trails off, his voice coming out in a low groan and Loki is thrilled to see that Thor's not as unaffected as he tries to look. His thumb is now over Loki's lips and Loki places a small kiss on the pad, his breathing growing heavier under Thor's heated gaze.

He feels much bolder after Thor's words and he grabs Thor's hand, guiding it down to his own cock. 

"Please touch me, please, Thor. Do something- anything, _everything_ ," he whines and keeps Thor's hand right there, starting to rut against it, feeling the warmth of Thor's palm on his dick despite the layers of clothes between them. Thor doesn't assist his movements but he doesn't pull away either so Loki doesn't stop. He's so hard. He's never been so hard in his life. "Please, Thor, _please_." 

He sees something finally break in Thor's expression and he moans quietly when Thor cups his dick firmly. "Damn it, Loki," Thor breathes and squeezes Loki's length, making him bite his bottom lip to stifle his cries. "Is that what you want, Loki? Hm? You want your big brother to take care of you, baby?"

"Yes, yes, Thor. Please, I need you," he says, thrusting up in Thor's hand. He whines when the hand is gone only to feel Thor slipping it beneath his shorts and boxers. Thor grips him tight, his large palm engulfing his dick almost completely, and starts stroking him with steady movements, letting Loki rock his hips and fuck into his fist. 

"That's it, baby," Thor encourages and Loki can't help but moan, gripping Thor's bicep hard and feeling the muscles beneath his hand, nails digging into the flesh and leaving marks.

He's breathing heavily now, already feeling his orgasm approach, which he would be embarrassed about but he's way too aroused to care right now. He buries his head in Thor's chest in a desperate attempt to quiet all the needy sounds that escape his lips. 

Thor twists his wrist at the end of every stroke, his palm rubbing against the sensitive head of Loki's cock, making him grunt and pant. He can only breathe out a quiet 'Thor' before he starts coming; toes curling under the blanket and back arching as he spills his release all over Thor's hand. 

He rests his head against Thor's pec as he tries to catch his breath, letting Thor remove his hand from his boxers and reach for some tissues from the nightstand to clean them both up. 

"You okay?" Thor asks, gripping him gently by the back of his neck and pulling him slightly away so he can look at him.

Loki nods and offers him a wide, lazy grin; he suddenly feels tired and sleepy but in the best way possible. That, until he realizes that Thor didn't come and he frowns. He knows that Thor was hard, as well, but he was so lost in his own pleasure and Thor's touch that he didn't even think to do something about it. 

"Come on, let's go to sleep," Thor says, interrupting his thoughts. 

"But you... you didn't..." He bites his bottom lip, averting his gaze for a few seconds. "I can... if you want, I mean," he stops with a frustrated sigh, cringing internally; when did he forget how to speak?

"Hey, it's fine. Let's go to sleep, okay?" Thor's voice is soft but it still doesn't stop Loki from pouting. Why doesn't Thor want Loki to touch him? 

"Okay," he whispers, definitely sounding more than a little disappointed.

"Okay," Thor repeats and leans in to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Loki." 

Loki doesn't have any more time to pout or be sad about that or about the lack of endearment in Thor's goodnight because right after, Thor gathers him in his strong arms and pulls him to lie on top of his chest as he rolls on his back. 

"Goodnight," he mumbles and makes himself comfortable, not able to stop the wide smile that inevitably creeps again onto his face.

**

For a few moments, when he wakes up in the morning alone in his bed, he is sure that everything that happened has been just a dream. Only that he can still feel the warmth of Thor's hand on his skin and it's too real for it to be just another dream. It really did happen. 

He smiles but hesitates getting out of the room, just yet. What is he supposed to do now? Was this just a one time kind of thing? He really hopes not. He didn't even get to touch Thor. Maybe this whole thing didn't mean anything to Thor and he just felt bad for Loki. 

He groans frustrated and buries his face into the pillow, only to get overwhelmed by Thor's strong smell all around him. He wants more of him, _all_ of him. 

He inhales the scent on the pillow one last time, the smell both exhilarating and comforting, before climbing off the bed; he has to come out of his room at some point. 

Thor greets him with a 'Morning' and a small smile, both of which Loki returns as nonchalantly as he can. Thor doesn't seem like he's planning to address the issue and Loki doesn't know how to do so even if he wanted to, so he says nothing else. 

The day passes as usual and they don't talk about it but at the same time Loki can see the change between them. Thor glances at him and sometimes he even _stares_ , his piercing blue eyes forcing Loki to look away and blush. But still, he absolutely reveals in having Thor's attention, in knowing that yesterday's incident wasn't just it. There'll be more, tonight, Loki will make sure of it.

The dinner, though, is a bit awkward, for Loki at least. He feels like his mom is judging him every time she looks at him and he almost chokes on his water when she tells them how glad she is that they're getting along _so_ well. Luckily, Thor seems to be handling everything just fine and soon their parents are off to sleep. 

Only that this leaves just the two of them again and Loki's nervousness is back. If it had actually ever left him today. He dares to look towards the couch Thor is sitting and meets his eyes, finding his gaze already on him. Thor gives him a small arrogant smirk like he knows what exactly Loki is thinking, which is probably true but that's not the point. It still makes Loki want to punch his handsome face, or even better kiss the stupid smirk off his lips.

Well, if Thor thinks he can just sit there, looking at him like that and Loki will do nothing about it, then Loki's going to prove him wrong. He gets up from the armchair and tries to ignore his nerves as he takes steady steps towards Thor. 

Thor watches him with a slight frown, but his expression is more amused than anything else. It's infuriating and makes Loki's dick throb desperately in his boxers. 

When he reaches the couch, he just lowers himself on Thor's lap, straddling his thighs and placing his hands on his broad shoulders to steady himself. 

"Loki... not here," Thor says, even as he brings his hand to hold his hips, huge palms almost covering his lean waist completely. 

"Why?" He asks innocently, like he doesn't know, and moves closer, nosing at Thor's cheek. Thor's scent is even stronger like this and Loki relishes how his beard scratches against his own smooth cheek. He wants to feel it everywhere on his body, wants his skin to turn red and burn from the rough touch- his mouth, his neck, his inner thighs, everywhere.

He lets out a small whimper and bites down on Thor's jaw to stop any other sounds that might come out, and instead, he elicits a low groan from Thor. 

"You're being really naughty, tonight," Thor comments, not bothering to hide his amusement and it only encourages Loki to keep going.

"So? Are you gonna punish me?" He teases - not that he would be opposed to it - and Thor laughs, his broad chest shaking, his laugh that deep rumbling sound that Loki has come to love so much.

"I might," he says and moves to get up. "But not here." Loki can't hold his giggles back as Thor stands up and easily lifts him up with him like he weighs nothing. He quickly wraps his legs around his waist and lets him carry him to his - and currently _their_ \- room. 

They get inside and Thor closes the door before all but tossing Loki on the bed and following him right after, hovering over him like a predator and Loki is more than thrilled to be his prey. 

Thor leans down and kisses his stomach where his t-shirt has ridden up, exposing his lower belly and Loki sucks in a deep breath when he feels soft lips and rough beard touching his skin. Thor trails his stomach with his lips, pulling Loki's t-shirt up as he moves higher, pressing kisses and nibbling his way to his nipple. He laps at it once and Loki is unable to hold back a little moan, his back arching and his chest rising toward Thor's touch. 

Thor runs his hands up and down his sides and hums before licking over his nipple again, this time sucking it into his mouth right after. Loki brings his hand on Thor's head, threading his fingers through his long hair, pulling it when Thor bites hard on his nipple but still holding him there. 

Thor pulls away after a while and Loki shivers when the cool air hits his wet skin, wanting Thor's mouth back on him despite how red and sensitive his nipple has become now. Thor plants kisses all over the hard nub before moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment, having Loki panting heavily by the time he's done. 

"Shh, you gotta be quiet, baby," Thor says as he sucks a bruise on his collarbone. Loki nods and bites down on his lower lip again, this time hard enough to draw blood as Thor continues with his neck, kissing and licking, slowly making his way to his jaw. 

He stops when he reaches his lips and looks down at him, making a disapproving sound before bringing his thumb on Loki's mouth and smoothing his lower lip out from between his teeth. "Don't hurt your pretty lips, sweetheart," he says and leans down to kiss him softly, soothingly, nibbling gently on the abused lip. 

Loki cringes when he thinks that it probably tastes like blood but Thor doesn't seem to mind as he drags the tip of his tongue over his lower lip before pushing in and Loki is happy to oblige and welcome him inside. Thor licks into his mouth, stroking his tongue with his own, his hand holding Loki's face and his thumb caressing his cheekbone.

Loki sighs into Thor's mouth and lets him take complete control of the kiss as he places his hands on Thor's back and takes the opportunity to explore the expanse of firm muscles and smooth skin beneath his palms. 

Thor breaks the kiss and pecks his lips one last time before pulling completely away. He hooks his finger into the waistband of Loki's shorts and pulls them down along with his boxers, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. 

"Take your shirt off," he orders softly and Loki does as he's told, taking his shirt off with trembling hands as Thor runs his own up and down his thighs. The moment his shirt is removed, Thor's hands find his waist and in one smooth motion he has Loki flipped over and lying on his chest. Thor manhandles him until he's satisfied with the position, leaving Loki with his face pressed to the pillow and his legs bent and under his stomach, his ass up in the air and completely exposed. 

Loki feels his face, neck and chest being painted in a deep blush as he takes in his compromising position but he doesn't move an inch. He lets Thor's large hands rake over his body, their touch a warm and solid weight against his skin, and enjoys the low grunts of appreciation that escape Thor. 

"Such a pretty little thing you are," Thor croons, his hands settling on Loki's ass and giving it a little squeeze that makes Loki moan and push back only for Thor to remove his hands. He whines and turns his head back to look at him with a betrayed expression on his face. 

Thor raises an amused eyebrow and tuts. "What did I say, baby? Stay quiet," he says and finally returns his hands on his ass.

"Well, it's not easy. I'm trying," Loki grumbles, because it really isn't. Every single touch feels like fire and takes his breath away, he doesn't know how he's going to survive when Thor does _more_. 

"Try harder, then," Thor says firmly, tracing Loki's crack with one finger. "Unless you want me to stop. Do you want that, Loki?" He asks even though it's obvious from his tone that he already knows the answer. 

Loki is quick to reply, anyway, not wanting to risk Thor stopping touching him. "No, no, I'll be quiet, I promise."

Thor hums and lets his finger brush over Loki's dry hole, making him clench at the touch. Loki relaxes again, now that it's clear that Thor isn't planning to stop, letting his head fall on the pillow and trying to be silent as Thor continues playing with his hole. Thor grips one cheek and spreads it open, starting to circle the tight of muscle with the pad of his finger and letting it catch on his rim without pushing in. 

Thor withdraws his finger but doesn't take his hands off him. He cups his other asscheek, as well, spreading him apart, and Loki feels completely exposed like this, his cheeks flushing once again, and he has to fight the urge to hide himself.

"Looks like you're pretty everywhere," Thor says like he can read his thoughts and wants to reassure him. It makes his blush deepen but it also helps him relax and he welcomes the praise with a quiet moan. "Yes, baby, _so_ pretty... you have no idea," Thor murmurs and Loki tenses when he feels his hot breath against his hole. He grips the sheets beneath him into his fists, his body slightly shaking with excitement and anticipation.

A small kiss is placed on the inside of his asscheek and he feels his breath catching in his throat as more kisses follow, closer and closer to his opening. "Have you been eaten out before, baby?" Thor asks just when he reaches his hole, the beard on his jaw scratching slightly Loki's skin as he speaks. 

"N- no," Loki replies, unconsciously pushing back against Thor and making him chuckle. 

"You'll love it," Thor promises and Loki has no doubt that he's telling the truth. If only he would finally stop talking and start. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait any longer. Thor presses an open-mouthed kiss over his rim and then another and another, slightly sucking it into his mouth. He pulls away and laps at it, slow drags of his tongue over Loki's entrance and Loki bites his palm hard, desperately trying to stay quiet when all he wants is to moan and scream.

Thor keeps licking and kissing his opening, his hands squeezing his ass so firmly that Loki knows there'll be handprints afterwards. And he _loves_ it.

After what feels like forever, Thor finally pokes his hole with the tip of his tongue and Loki arches his back more, eager to have it inside of him. Thor starts with shallow, little thrusts, going deeper and deeper as he coaxes Loki's hole open and loose. He works his tongue in and out at a steady rhythm, driving Loki crazy with need and arousal, his cock hard and leaking between his thighs.

"You taste so good," Thor rasps, his face still buried between Loki's cheeks and his breath hitting his wet hole. "Such a sweet little thing for me... aren't you, baby?"

Loki hums and moans desperately, still biting his palm, knowing that if he speaks now it'll probably be in a loud groan, and he feels tears well in his eyes both from pleasure and from having to hold back.

Thor is already back to fucking him with his tongue, moving his mouth and jaw at a faster pace now, making wet sounds with every thrust as he fills Loki's hole with his spit. It all sounds and feels filthy and messy and Loki has never felt more wanted or cherished before in his life. Thor is eating him out like a starving man, low grunts leaving his mouth like he's enjoying this as much as Loki is. 

Thor's beard keeps rubbing against his sensitive skin as he moves his jaw and it feels even better than Loki imagined. Everything feels so much better than he imagined and he doesn't want it to end but he's getting close, approaching his climax with every hard thrust of Thor's tongue in his wet hole.

"I'm close... so close... Thor, please, _please_ ," he moans and starts to fuck himself back onto Thor's tongue, faster and harder, making Thor groan.

"Are you gonna come just from my tongue, Loki?" Thor asks and Loki whines for him to go back to what he was doing. "Come on, baby, I know you can do it. Be a good boy and come for me," Thor encourages and Loki whimpers because he _wants_ that. He wants to be good for Thor and do what he tells him to and make him proud and just be _his_. 

He moans a broken 'yes' and brings his hand on Thor's head to push him back in. Thor chuckles but eases his tongue in and Loki grips his hair hard to keep his head in place as he rocks his hips back. Thor lets him set the pace and just licks and sucks on his rim, fucking him as deep as his tongue allows. 

He surprises Loki when he pushes in a finger along with his tongue and Loki clenches around them, burying his face into the pillow and muffling his cries. Thor moves his finger in sync with his thrusts and Loki's balls tighten the moment it brushes against his prostate. 

Thor has to repeat the movement only two or maybe three more times before Loki starts coming, his cock pulsing between his thighs and stomach, painting his chest in white pearls of cum. 

He doesn't realize when exactly Thor's tongue and finger leave his hole until he feels the cool air of the room hitting his heated saliva-slick entrance. He goes limp on the mattress and two big hands grip his hips, pulling his ass up, and he lets himself be manhandled into the position he is wanted. 

He feels something hot and heavy resting against his ass and he shivers when he realizes it's Thor's hard cock. He turns his head and looks at Thor whose eyes are focused on his ass as he drags his cock against his slick entrance. He spits on his cock and strokes it and Loki takes the opportunity to take a better look at it, his mouth watering at how thick and long it is and how good it looks in Thor's big fist. 

Thor finally meets his gaze and smiles at him. "Just stay like this, baby, okay?"

Loki nods before he can even think about it and rests his head back on the pillow, only slightly terrified that right now he'd let Thor do pretty much anything he wanted to him. Thor spits on his crack this time and Loki feels saliva dripping down his warm skin before Thor's cock is placed between his cheeks. 

Thor starts rocking his hips fast, his hands grabbing Loki's round globes firmly as his dick slides between them. Loki is happy to let Thor use him for his own pleasure and goes pliant in his hands as Thor pulls him back and forth, enjoying listening to his low quiet groans and feeling the heavy weight of his cock between his cheeks.

It doesn't take long for Thor to reach his climax, a litany of silent 'fuck's' leaving his mouth as he empties himself all over Loki's back, wiping the last drops over his asscheek. 

"Don't move," he says once he's done and Loki stays still, waiting for Thor to clean him up. "You look good with my cum all over you," Thor comments before cleaning the cum off his skin, and Loki has to admit that he really likes being marked and claimed by Thor in this way. Thor helps him pull his boxers back on and places a kiss on his shoulder before collapsing on the mattress beside him. Loki shifts, as well, so they're facing each other, and looks at him, smiling when he sees that Thor's beard is still slightly wet.

He cups his cheek and rubs his hand against it, giggling when the rough beard tickles his palm. 

"I like it," he says, moving closer so he can nuzzle his cheek against Thor's.

"Yeah?" Thor asks and Loki can hear the smugness in his voice and he knows that he's smirking even though he can't see his expression right now.

"Mhm," he hums and places a kiss on Thor's cheek, before pulling away. He can feel the beard burn between his asscheeks, making his hole tender and no doubt red, and he _loves_ the thought of Thor leaving his marks everywhere on his body. 

He worries his lower lip with his teeth as he watches Thor closes his eyes. Are they going to sleep, now? He thought they would do... _more_. 

"Are you... Won't you- I thought you were gonna fuck me," he blurts out, his cheeks turning impossibly red when Thor opens his eyes again and chuckles, even though it doesn't sound mean. Quite the opposite actually; it's fond. 

Thor grips his chin gently between his thumb and index finger and pulls him in for a soft kiss. "I will, baby, but not now. Tomorrow when we're alone. I want to hear all the needy pretty sounds you're gonna make for me. Can you wait until tomorrow, sweetheart?"

Loki starts nodding eagerly before Thor has even finished his question, not able to stop himself from smiling. "Mhm, I can wait," he replies, just in case it wasn't clear. 

"Good. Let's go to sleep now, hm?"Thor closes the distance between their lips again and Loki melts into the kiss, slightly whining when Thor pulls away. "Good night, baby." 

"Good night," he mumbles, his cheeks burning at the endearment, regardless that it's not the first time Thor calls him that. It's sweet and soft and he falls asleep with a smile on his lips, surrounded by Thor's warmth and scent.

**

Loki wakes up first the next morning, still enveloped in Thor's arms, lying comfortably with his head on Thor's chest. He enjoys this for a while before Thor's words from last night come to his mind, his dick already twitching in interest in his boxers.

He nuzzles Thor's chest and starts pressing kisses on his pecs and neck, slowly making his way up to his jaw. Thor sighs and tightens his arms around him, slowly croaking his eyes open when Loki reaches his lips. 

Thor smiles and lets him connects their mouths in a lazy kiss that soon turns deeper as Loki climbs on top of him and straddles his waist. He rolls his hips and feels Thor's cock slowly swell in its full hardness beneath his thigh. Thor groans when Loki bites on his bottom lip right before pulling away to catch his breath.

"Good morning to you, too," Thor chuckles, bringing his hands on Loki's sides and squeezing lightly. 

Loki smiles and ignores the burn on his cheeks as he blushes, - turning red seems to be a constant feature lately - leaning down to peck Thor's lips. "Good morning," he mumbles, still a bit breathless as he rolls his hips again. 

"Someone is eager," Thor teases but doesn't stop him from grinding against him. Loki just hums in agreement because it's the truth, he's more than eager, he can hardly wait. He reaches for the nightstand, rummaging inside the first drawer until he finds the small plastic bottle with the lube. He hands it to Thor who looks glad to take it, an amused expression on his face. 

"So impatient..." Thor comments fondly, and pulls him down so he can kiss his neck and jaw, making his way to his ear and nibbling on his earlobe. "You can't wait to get filled, baby? Woke up all hungry for my cock?" Thor whispers into his ear and the words make Loki blush even more and moan, sending goosebumps all over his body.

"Yes, _yes, please_ ," Loki begs and then sighs when Thor claims his lips in a demanding kiss. He almost feels dizzy just by the feeling of Thor lips against his own, his beard tickling his jaw, that he doesn't notice that Thor has flipped them over until they pull apart. 

Thor gently removes Loki's boxers, his dick already hard and resting against his stomach, before reaching for the lube and applying some on his fingers, not seeming very patient himself. Loki feels the same nervousness and excitement as yesterday as he watches Thor bring his hands to his ass. He opens his legs wider and Thor takes one to place it over his shoulder, giving himself better access to Loki's entrance.

Loki tenses when the fingers touch him, instinctively clenching his hole even though he trusts Thor to make him feel good; he certainly did yesterday.

"Relax, baby. Can you do that for me?" Thor asks softly, his hand running up and down his leg soothingly working as a good distraction from the fingers that are now circling his hole.

He nods and takes a deep breath, allowing himself to relax under Thor's gentle touches. Thor smiles at him and kisses his ankle as he pushes one finger in, making Loki's breath hitch. It's not like he hasn't played with his hole before but this is different. Now that someone else is doing it, he can't help but feel vulnerable and a little insecure; all the experience he has is a few quick hand jobs and a couple of messy blow jobs with high school boys -because that's what he still is, after all- and Thor, Thor is handsome and perfect and-

"Oh God," he moans suddenly when he feels Thor's finger deep inside him until the second knuckle. Thor's fingers are far thicker than his own but at least now the pleasure from the stretching is a familiar one. Thor twists his finger and spreads the lube in his hole before starting to pull out and push back in.

It doesn't take long for Loki to whine and ask for more and he gasps when he feels another digit entering him. 

"You're doing so good, baby," Thor praises as he eases in the two fingers with obvious experience and skill and Loki welcomes the intrusion with a moan. It's only two fingers and yet he can feel the stretch of his rim around them as Thor works them in and starts scissoring them.

He clenches the sheet in his fists and whines, pushing down onto Thor's hand to take the fingers deeper. It burns but it's nowhere near enough to what he wants and he cries out for more, for harder and faster. Thor obliges him and adds a third digit when Loki is loose enough to take it, fucking him with careful thrusts of his fingers, firm and yet gentle.

Loki almost sobs when Thor brushes his prostate, his long fingers reaching much better than his own and he squirms on the sheets, wanting to feel that intense sensation again and Thor doesn't disappoint. He rubs against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him again and again and Loki is afraid that he's going to come before even Thor has the chance to put his cock in him. 

"Thor, please. I want you, I'm ready, please, I need, _I need_ -" he whimpers, his voice breaking when Thor nudges his prostate once again. 

"You sound so pretty when you beg, sweetheart," Thor rasps and finally removes his fingers, leaving his hole empty and gaping, waiting to get filled.

Thor takes the tube of lube again to slick his cock up, flicking the cap open and applying a generous amount of the slippery liquid on the length before starting to stroke it and spreading the lube. Loki props himself on his elbows and lifts his head so he can look, immediately feeling mesmerized by the sight. Thor's cock is big and thick and suddenly Loki's afraid that maybe he won't be able to take it all in. Thor meets his gaze and his worry must be written all over his face because he offers him a reassuring smile.

"You ever seen a cock before, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah..." Loki nods absently, glancing momentarily at Thor's face before returning his gaze to his cock. "But not like _yours_ ," he adds because well, it's the truth, and he unconsciously licks his lips with his tongue. 

Thor chuckles, sounding pleased with his answer. "And? You ever been fucked?"

Loki shakes his head a bit hesitantly, blushing furiously as he mumbles a 'no'. He's worried that it might be a turn off for Thor or maybe even make him change his mind about this, until he hears him groan. Thor grips his chin and makes him tilt his head up, causing Loki to meet his blue eyes, now dark with lust. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take good care of you. I'll make you feel so good. Do you want that?"

"Yes, please," his voice is nothing more than a whiny whisper but it's enough to make Thor smile and resume his position. 

He grips Loki's thigh with one hand, pushing it towards Loki's stomach and using his other hand to line himself up with his little hole. Loki inhales a stutter breath when the thick, blunt head nudges his rim and slowly starts to push in. The stretch feels nothing like the fingers; it's like he's being split in half and yet, the more inches of Thor's cock he takes inside him the hungrier for all of it Loki gets.

Thor's going slowly, pushing in with gentle, shallow thrusts, allowing Loki to get used to the new feeling, even though Loki can tell that he's fighting his urge to just thrust all the way in. It makes him feel warm and cared for, Thor trying so hard not to hurt him. 

"That's it, you're doing great," Thor encourages, lowering himself over Loki's body, freeing his leg - so Loki can wrap both of them around his waist - and steadying himself on his forearms. "Just a bit more, baby. Yeah, that's it, _fuck_... So fucking tight," he pants, his fast breathing almost matching Loki's. 

He stops moving once he's bottomed out and Loki clings to him, digging his fingers into the flesh of Thor's broad shoulders, trying to get accustomed to the strange feeling of being so _full_. He's sure he can feel the weight of Thor's cock up in his belly; the thought is both terrifying and exhilarating. 

He eventually relaxes a bit, Thor's body covering completely his own making him feel safe, like he belongs there. 

"Baby? Can I move?" Thor asks, his face buried in the crook of Loki's neck, pressing kisses on his slightly sweaty skin and successfully distracting him from the ache between his legs. 

"Yes, I- I'm good," he breathes and lets out a quiet whimper as Thor starts to slide out and push back in, repeating again and again, his thrusts growing deeper but still slow. He feels himself relax, the sting of pain getting mixed with pleasure as he opens up even more around Thor's girth, allowing him to move more smoothly. 

"You feel amazing, baby... Fuck, such a good boy for me. You take me so well," Thor praises and Loki whines at every word, instinctively pushing down, trying to fuck himself onto Thor's dick. Thor chuckles lowly, his chest vibrating against Loki's where they're pressed together. "Yeah? You want more, baby, hm? Tell me how much you like my cock inside you... Tell me," Thor demands, picking up his pace just a bit, enough to make Loki see stars.

"I love it, Thor- _fuck_ , I love having your cock inside me so much," Loki gasps and moves his hips as best as he can, rutting greedily against Thor. "Feels so good. Fuck me harder, please, harder," he moans and soon enough, Thor complies, slamming into him exactly like Loki begged him to. 

It's almost too much; Thor's thick cock rubbing firmly against his prostate and filling him so good, his lips mouthing wet kisses all over his neck and jaw while his own dick is hard and aching between their bodies, ready to explode just from the friction against their stomachs as they move together. 

"Thor, I'm close- I wanna come, please please please," he whines, his legs tightening around Thor's waist, making him groan.

"You're gonna come just like that, again, baby? Like yesterday, hm? I bet you can do that for me. My cock is enough for you, isn't that right, sweetheart? Like my tongue was, last night."

Loki wants to tell him that he's not sure but after a forceful thrust against his prostate the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a choked whimper. "Come on, come for me," Thor says, delivering another brutal thrust, and he has barely stopped talking when Loki's cock starts spilling between them, hot sticky liquid landing on both their stomachs and chests as he helplessly cries out Thor's name again and again. "Fuck, that's it," Thor half-moans half-laughs and claims his mouth in a wet messy kiss, groaning when Loki sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Thor fucks him through the last waves of his orgasm and doesn't slow down once he's done. His cock keeps nudging against his prostate and despite the overwhelming feeling, Loki catches himself asking for more, his request followed by Thor's delighted laugh.

"Greedy little Loki," he says, sounding more than happy to comply, which is exactly what he does. He sits up on his knees and grips Loki's legs firmly, pushing them up until his knees are flush against his chest and he's almost bent in half, so his hole is now completely exposed and at Thor's mercy. The next thrust elicits a broken sob from Loki, the intense pleasure making tears slide down his flushed cheeks, his dick already hardening against stomach, something that Thor doesn't miss. 

"Aw baby, look at that," he coos motioning towards Loki's half-hard cock, his voice sounding wrecked and breathless. "You can't get enough, can you? So hungry for my cock. Want me to fill you up with my come? Tell m- _fuck, tell me_ ," he growls, his pace growing erratic, losing his rhythm. 

Loki whimpers and moans, more tears coming out, his body oversensitive after his already intense orgasm. "Yes, please. _Yes yes yes_ ," he pleads shamelessly, his fists clenching and loosening around the sheets. 

"Fuck, I'm coming... Fuck, Loki, fuck, _fuck_ ," Thor groans loudly as he buries himself to the hilt inside Loki before starting emptying his load. Loki can feel his fat cock pulsing inside him, the already strange sensation becoming even weirder but definitely not unpleasant when he feels spurts of Thor's hot cum spilling inside him.

Thor collapses on top of him while his cock is still throbbing, careful to not place all his weight on Loki. He sighs and captures his lips in a slow kiss that Loki can barely return as he keeps panting. 

"So perfect," Thor murmurs against his lips before peppering his cheekbones with sweet kisses, kissing the tears away and making Loki smile. 

Thor sits up eventually and slowly pulls away, making Loki's hole instinctively clench around him like it wants to keep him inside. Loki can feel some of the cum dripping down from his gaping hole and he lets out a startled moan when Thor's fingers are on him again, pushing his cum inside, like it belongs there. 

"I think I have to take care of this, don't you think?" Thor asks and grabs Loki's dick that's now almost fully hard, the touch causing more precum to drip from the slit. 

Loki can barely choke out a whine with two of Thor's fingers inside him and his other hand wrapped around his cock. Thor keeps fucking his slick, swollen hole with his thick digits, the cum inside him allowing them to slide in and out smoothly and without resistance, especially after having been stretched so open wide from Thor's fat dick. 

The fingers are gone for a few moments and Loki mewls when Thor taps them against his entrance before rubbing his rim in circular motions. 

"So red, so pretty," Thor coos, his eyes focused on where his fingers keep playing with his hole. "You're so lovely, baby, with your little hole used and ruined by my cock."

Loki feels his face heating up even more at the filthy words while his balls tighten, his toes curling as Thor thumbs at his slit, gathering the precum before resuming stroking him fast and hard. Loki barely has time to let out a broken whine of Thor's name before he's coming for a second time, Thor's big hand milking him empty. 

He closes his eyes and breathes, feeling exhausted, his limbs going heavy. He hears Thor climb off the bed and walking out of the room before coming back with a washcloth. Loki shivers as Thor drags it carefully over his body, the wet washcloth feeling cool against his heated skin, making him let out a pleased sigh.

Then, Thor joins him back in the bed, pulling him closer, and Loki immediately accepts the invitation, snuggling up to Thor's side. His eyes close, taking deep breaths and inhaling the heavy scent of sex in the room. 

"I don't think I'll be able to ever walk again," he moans after a while as he stretches his legs; every part of his body feels sore but it also means that Thor has touched him _everywhere_ and he catches himself actually wanting to feel that sweet dull ache.

Thor laughs fondly and places a kiss on his head. "Want me to make some breakfast?"

Loki nods eagerly, his stomach agreeing, growling, but he immediately misses Thor's warmth when he crawls out of the bed; he definitely isn't complaining, though. This is great, _perfect_ , even. Christmas holidays ended up being much more fun than he expected - or even, than he could ever imagine.

The next days pass in a similar way; they take advantage of every single minute they're alone at home, and sometimes even the nights when their parents are fast asleep in their bedroom. Loki still blushes when his mom asks how their day was or when Thor shoots him a small smile during family dinner, but it's nice. Much more than just nice. 

**

 _One Month Later_

It's Friday and Loki is _exhausted_ , he feels like going to sleep and waking up when it's Monday and he has to go to school again. He sighs when he finally reaches the front door of his house and unlocks it. He shuffles inside and toes his shoes off, throwing his backpack carelessly across the floor. 

He knows that no one is supposed to be home when he returns from school so he frowns when he hears someone in the kitchen. He approaches the room suspiciously only to stop dead on his tracks when he sees Thor casually leaning against the kitchen counter, probably waiting for his coffee to be ready.

Thor turns his head when he hears Loki's startled gasp, and Loki can't stop the stupid wide grin from creeping onto his face. 

"Hey there," Thor greets him easily, and fuck, despite having heard him on the phone these past weeks Loki has missed his deep voice so much. 

"I didn't know you were coming," Loki says dumbly, because he's surprised and too fucking excited for his brain to function normally.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise," Thor smirks and before Loki has time to stop himself or think whether it's a good decision or not, he's throwing himself on Thor, arms wrapping around his shoulders and legs around his waist, Thor's hands immediately cupping his ass and holding him easily up and close against his body. 

"I missed you. I'm glad you're here," Loki says before crashing their lips into a hungry kiss that Thor returns with the same amount of desperation and eagerness.

"Me too," Thor replies once they've broken the kiss, both of them slightly out of breath. "Now let me show you just how _much_ I've missed you," he says, smirking, and starts heading to Loki's room. Loki can't help but giggle, already feeling giddy with excitement, his plans to rest and sleep long forgotten. This weekend will be much more fun than initially planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
